Various solar energy conversion devices have been proposed heretofore which operate on the general principle of heating water by absorbing solar radiation. Examples of such proposals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,855,815 and 3,125,091, both embodying a tube within a tube, the inner tube conducting the water to be heated and the outer tube serving to focus the solar radiation on the inner tube.